Bolt: Second Coming
by 1dchouseman
Summary: As the ratings of the new Bolt show goes down, the agent must dognap Bolt. But what happens when Bolt meets Nala, a young Labrador, that steals his heart? Formally called "The Agent Returns" Due to the inability to improve this story, I will be unable to continue this Fic.
1. Chapter 1 Let's Put a Pen in it

**Bolt: The Agent Returns**

My first story. I don't like writing much, but I will try my best. This contains much language and violence, you have Been warned!

All characters belong to Disney

Chapter 1: Let's Put a Pen in it

"You have 2 choices, Either you get the real Bolt back, or I shut all this down!" Mindy had been yelling at the Director about the ratings of the Bolt TV show since Bolt had retired. "How am I supposed to do that?" Replied the Director. "I don't care how you do it! How about asking Bolt's agent Kevin?" Mindy then stomped out slamming the door. "I need Kevin up here ASAP!" The Director ordered to a speakerphone. Kevin arrived just as the Director finished. "How my good buddy Jon doing?" "I need you to do something Kev. I need the real Bolt." Jon explained, "Ratings have been dropping since Bolt left…" Kevin interrupted, "I already know how to get him back! The FBI has kindly given us surveillance videos of Bolt. We can take him when he's alone." "Good! Destiny awaits!" Grinned Jon.


	2. Chapter 2 Liven The Life

Chapter 2: Liven The Life

1 month after Bolt and Penny retired, Bolt was loving the normal dog life. Someone knocked on the door, Penny saw that a package was sitting on the floor. She was shocked to find the package was made to Rhino. "Rhino I have a package for you!" She put the box next to Rhino and Went to the bathroom. "Bolt, Wake Up!" The hamster forcing Bolt to wake up. "What is it Rhino?" Bolt said as the hamster shoving the contents of the box at Bolt. Bolt noticed something familiar about the object. The object had a picture of Bolt with the words "Bolt: The first two seasons" above. Bolt looked with a confused face as Mittens saw his look and laughed. "That is the best look I have ever seen! It's like someone kicked you in the baby maker!" Bolt, now turning to Mittens, somewhat offended, made a quick comeback, "At least I have a pair!" Mittens was surprised at this. "Sorry, I didn't mean it that way." "It's Okay, Sorry I snapped at you." Bolt then looked down back at the DVD. The Canine then said, "I'm going to take a walk." Mittens replied with "Don't be gone too long!" Bolt walked out the door. On his way back to the house, he felt a sudden pain in his leg. His vision started to blur. He then blacked out. "Don't worry Bolty, you'll feel better tomorrow!" Suddenly, a man picked up the limp body and put it in the back of a truck. Destination: Hollywood!


	3. Chapter 3 An Unpleasant Return

Chapter 3: An Unpleasant Return

"Welcome back sleepy head." Bolt had just woke up. He was in a very familiar place, The trailer! Just then he saw the man that dognapped him. A tall, skinny, man with a receding hairline, and wearing a suit. Bolt knew that is could only be Kevin The Agent. Bolt growled, but too weak to attempt an escape, He would wait. "Don't worry, I wont hurt you. Let's put a pen in it. Poof!" "Like I'd believe you fUCKEr." Bolt mumbled. "It's not polite to talk to your friend like that!" "You can understand me?" "Yes, while you were asleep I injected a chemical inside your body that allows you to speak… and some other classified abilities." "That replacement of yours sucks. The ratings are down and you were the last hope. So I brought you back super dog."


	4. Chapter 4 Stupid Cats

Chapter 4: Stupid CatsLater that night, Bolt could hear voices from outside the trailer. Bolt knew what it was. "Great, first I get dognapped, and now these jerks show up." Suddenly, the top hatch opened and two cats appeared. The first, a black cat, obviously the leader opened his mouth starting with an evil laugh. "Hey Bolt, miss us?" Bolt gave him a cold response. "No, but now that you mention it, I would like to rip a certain cat's throat out." The other cat, a fluffy white one, had recently learned how to act evil responded, "Sorry, no can do. But I know how to get you to live through Hell." "Since when did you grow a pair?" "I'll have you know that when you went missing, me and Penny got it on real good. I'd say that I won." That hit Bolt like a sky diver without a parachute. His voice turned cold and dangerous. "If you don't leave right now, I will kill you." The back cat looked at the white cat with a look of accomplishment. "Sure, see you later Bolty, chow." 


	5. Chapter 5 The Yellow Lab

Chapter 5: The Yellow Lab"Hey Bolt, you okay in there?" Kevin was in front of the trailer. Bolt, still pissed about what the cats had said to him, was in no mood to have a conversation. "First you took me from my home, and then those cats said they knocked up Penny. Do you think I'm Okay?" "Well in that case, I'll slide a present through the door and be on my way. Oh, by the way, Penny was a slut, she always begged for more." Bolt wanted to murder Kevin, but as he was still too weak to do so. Instead, he went to his bed and burst into tears as he thought about Penny, Mittens, and even Rhino. Then he heard a voice. "I know what it's like to be taken from my family that I was happy with. But you have to be strong and know that they will not stop looking until you are in Penny's arms." Bolt looked up to see who was talking to him. And he saw a stunning sight.Standing in front of him was a beautiful female Labrador Retriever. Her yellow fur and golden brown eyes showed worry as she knew Bolt would have a hard time accepting that he could not escape. Alone. "Who are you?" asked the White Shepherd. "My name is Nala. Nala Houseman to be exact." Her soft, kind voice was more than Bolt could stand. He passed out. 


	6. Chapter 6 Nala's Life

Chapter 6: Nala's Life When Bolt came to, he saw Nala sleeping next to his bed. He knew that his blackout must have scared her and noticed how she slept so calm. As he fell back asleep, he had a strange feeling when he thought about her.

The next day, Bolt woke up to the sound of crunching dog food. "Bout time you woke up. I was starting to think that you died." "Sorry, I didn't expect that to happen." "It's okay, your foods waiting for you." As Bolt ate his food, he decided to ask Nala about her life. "Well, my life was great I had an owner that loved me, 2 Pit Bull siblings that played with me, and a cat that I wanted to eat. My owner was also a great hunter. He wanted so bad to take me hunting with him." "Why didn't he take you?" "He wanted to keep me safe. I don't feel like talking about it yet." She then heard Kevin. "Well Bolt, ready for filming?" "No." "Don't worry, I'm sure it will turn out fine." As the two left, Kevin thought how he could use Bolt's new love to his advantage.


	7. Chapter 7 Dakoda's Fury

Chapter 7: Dakoda's FuryWarning: Contains much language and violence

"Where are you Nala?" Dakoda had been driving for the past 6 hours and was heading to his place. As he went to check his email and saw a strange headline on MSN. New Actress to Assist Bolt TV Show. As Dakoda clicked on the link, he tensed up, and became furious. It had a picture of his dog on it. Nala had been dognapped! "Who the Fuck decided to take my dog hundreds of miles from me to Hollywood. When I find out, that Bitch will regret being born." As he walked down stairs, "Mom I'm going to Hollywood to get my dog back. Love ya." As he started to drive away, he became nervous. "Please don't give up Nala, I couldn't live if my dog died." With that, he started his long trip form Rochester Washington, to Los Angeles California.


	8. Chapter 8 Weird Symptoms

Chapter 8: Weird Symptoms

Warning: Contains Animal Violence

As Bolt and Nala were walking, someone

grabbed Nala. The person had body armor and a helmet that looked like a bug. "Stay calm Bolty, they are idiots that are pretending to be Calico's men." Bolt was trying to keep calm until he saw Nala getting beaten. Instincts took over and before Bolt realized where he was, the man had been knocked out and Nala walked over to him. She stared at him for a minute and finally opened her mouth. "HOW THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT?" "Do what?" "You just knocked that fucker out!" "I did?" "No, the human just decided to go out cold by himself. OF COURSE YOU DID!"


	9. Chapter 9 Heat Vision

Chapter 9: Heat Vision

As Nala walked alongside him, Bolt began to ponder about knocking the man out and not noticing. _"I wonder what else I can do. Guess I'll find out sooner or later."_

From a video, Kevin watched Bolt with an evil grin on his face. "It's sad, the only way to make it look real was to make it real. Hey George, get your helmet and tank and get Bolt warmed up."

"Nala, stop for a second." "What is it?" "I hear…A… Tank?" Just then a tank smashed through a building in front of them. "Just stay calm, they wouldn't hurt us." George then fired an M1919 and just missed Bolt by an inch. "Okay, maybe they are trying to kill us." As Bolt and Nala turned to run, walls blocked their escape. A noise louder than the tank showed a helicopter with Kevin. "Psst! Bolt! Concentrate on the tank." "Well, I really don't have any option." Bolt then stared at the tank thinking he would be a hot dog. Instead, two beams of light shot out of Bolt's eyes right through the armored tank and igniting the gas tank, causing a huge explosion.


	10. Chapter 10 Fury

Chapter 10: Fury

Bolt and Nala just sat there, mouth agape at what was left of the tank, they never noticed the man behind them with a Glock pointed straight at Bolt's head. He pulled the trigger and closed his eyes. BANG!

Bolt felt a sting and turned around, to see a 9mm FMJ. He looked up to see a man with a Glock pointed right at him. Bolt realized then, at that moment, that these were no actors, they were the real deal, and Bolt, was their target! Then it happened…

Nala could only watch in horror as Bolt's face went from confusion to anger to downright fury. His eyes glowed green, his muscles doubled in size, a green aura surrounded his body, and his fur went to pure black. The aura grew in size and then there was a bright flash. The man was on the ground, a huge hole in his chest, dead. Bolt was also on the ground, out cold, his fur back to it's snow white color, but there was something strange. On the body was a black lightning bolt!


	11. Chapter 11 Never Gonna Give You Up

Chapter 11: Never Gonna Give You Up

When Bolt stirred, he saw two eyes staring at him. "What happened? It feels like I fell off the US Bank Tower." "Long story short, you made sure that guy will never piss you off again. Also, I think I better tell you why I never went hunting with my person." Just then, music started playing.

_We're no strangers to love  
>You know the rules and so do I<br>A full commitment's what I'm thinking of  
>You wouldn't get this from any other guy<br>I just wanna tell you how I'm feeling  
>Gotta make you understand<em>

_Never gonna give you up  
>Never gonna let you down<br>Never gonna run around and desert you  
>Never gonna make you cry<br>Never gonna say goodbye  
>Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you<em>

Bolt Just sat there, Nala had turned away hoping Bolt couldn't see her blush. Little did she know tha Bolt was doing the same.__

_We've known each other for so long  
>Your heart's been aching but<br>You're too shy to say it  
>Inside we both know what's been going on<br>We know the game and we're gonna play it  
>And if you ask me how I'm feeling<br>Don't tell me you're too blind to see  
><em>

Sadly, The music stopped. And Bolt was the first to make a response. "Wow, that was awkward!"


	12. Chapter 12 Welcome to the Truth

Chapter 12: Welcome to the Truth

Dakoda was waiting. He made it to LA and managed to get a private meeting with Bolt's Agent, Kevin. "Welcome, you must be Dako…" Kevin never finished his sentence as Dakoda slammed his fist into Kevin's jaw. "Where is she!" "Who?" As Kevin asked that, Dakoda threw him against a wall. "My dog! Nala, A yellow Lab!" " You don't want to know." "What do you mean?" "I mean your dog is in Germany. She and Bolt will fight or die!" Dakoda Roundhouse kicked Kevin in the stomach and said one last thing before he left. "If I get there and find her dead, retirement will not be needed."

**Yay! I found 15 minutes to make this very sad excuse of a chapter. Anyways, I have some bad news and good news. The badnews is that I am very buisy. Between having my drivers license, 10th grade, and the start of hunting, I am VERY busy. The good news is that once I finish this story, I have plans for a crossover of Bolt and Spyro! Untill then, c ya!**


	13. Chapter 13 Lightning

Hello everybody, for those that care, I have released the teaser chapter of **The Legend of Spyro: A Bolt of Hope.**

Anyways, I find this chapter both heart warming, heart breaking, and a tadd bit of comedy.

So without further ado...

Chapter 13- Lightning

As Bolt and Nala were walking, loud coughing could be heard nearby. "Who's there?" Bolt called out, half expecting a human to try and kill him and Nala. Out of an alleyway came a white American Shepherd. Nala had a good feeling that this dog had more in common with Bolt than just their colors. "I never thought I would see you again." The dog said. "What are you talking about, I have never seen you in my life!" "I never should have left that box." "I don't what the hell you are talking about!" "I am Lightning, your father." Just then, Bolt remembered him, as well as how they were separated.

**Flashback:**

Bolt was only a couple weeks old then when his father and owner at the time left for some pizza. But before they returned, someone broke into the house. When Lightning returned with his owner, they found the only thing valuable in the house missing. Bolt.

The next month after he was dognapped was hell for the tiny pup. He was forced into many dogfights and lost every one. The only reason he survived was because of a Pit Bull called Bruce. Bruce was very protective of Bolt and paid for it. While they were sleeping one day, some humans tied Bruce's legs together and laid him in the middle of the ring. Bolt was heartbroken as he was forced to watch his best friend get viciously killed. All because of him. Later that night, Bolt broke out and ended up at the pet store.

**End ****of ****Flashback:**

"I'm sorry Bolt." Lightning said as Nala just standing there, mouth agape, discombobulated at all the information she was hearing. "After I met Penny, I swore that as long as I live, no one will hurt my family." Bolt looked at Nala who was staring at a blinking light, hoping to get a good look before she turned around. Lightning saw this and decided to give Bolt a hard time. "Enjoying the view? I have to admit, you sure know how to pick 'em. She's a keeper." "How so?" Bolt asked quietly to avoid catching Nala's attention. "She's got the looks, not too girly, but could send a Wolf running with his tail between his legs." Bolt smiled at this and looked away as Nala turned around. "What did I miss?" Lightning concealed his smile and gave her a half-true answer. "Nothing, just some bonding time. Anyway, as you know, Bolt has some super powers. It was my job to teach you how to use them. Sadly, I have reached the end of my life. So now I must pass my knowledge to you, Nala. Place your paw on my chest." Nala did as she was told. "When the transfer is complete, my life force will become yours." Bolt looked scared, a very rare sight to see. "Dad, you don't need to do this, I just met you and now you are leaving forever?" "Bolt, when a dog dies, he does not truly leave this world, his spirit lives on." (Anyone recognize the the quote?) With a bright light, everything was still, Lightning was gone.


	14. Chapter 14 Ambush

Chapter 14- Ambush

"Come on Bolt, Focus!" Nala had been teaching Bolt his new powers (a very slow process for a grief stricken dog) and was becoming frustrated at his doubting. "I'm trying, what if I can't master these powers? It will just be a waste of time." "Bolt, grow a pair or so help me, I'll show you how pissed I can become." "But what if I can't?" That was it. Nala stomped over to Bolt and slapped him like a semi hits a Prius. "I can't take this anymore! At this rate, a Chiuaua will kick your ass! Your father would be ashamed!" She turned around and walked away. "When you pull yourself together, I'll be waiting."

There Bolt was, wide-eyed at the fact that a dog could slap that hard and what she had said. Suddenly, he felt a sharp pain in the back of his neck. Everything went black and he fell limp. The last thing he saw was a man put him in what looked to be an ACP. As it drove off, not a noise could be heard. No one could have expected to find Nala hanging under the ACP.


	15. Chapter 15 Return of the Super Dog

Chapter 15: Return of the Super Dog

I haven't updated this much since the summer! Anyways, I will Introduce a new character! Enjoy.

* * *

><p>"Let me go you moron!" Bolt awoke inside of a cell. And Nala was with him. "So what are you doing here?" " I was trying to rescue you, but aparrently, I'm as quiet as a Polar Bear." " I can hear that." "What's that supposed to me?" "I mean that YOU DON'T HAVE TO YELL RIGHT NOW." "WHAT IF I FREAKING FEEL LIKE IT. I'M SORRY IF US LABS ARE VERY EXPRESSIVE, I DIDN'T PLAN ON SPENDING MY DAY DEALING WITH YOU!" That hit Bolt like a PopTart cat pooping rainbows in space. Suddenly, a man walked in and grabbed Nala. She could tell that the man was up to no good and did her best to escape. But it was too late. Before taking Nala away, the man raised a dart gun and shot Bolt at point blank.<p>

* * *

><p>"Bolt. Oh Bolt, Wake up fully awesome one." Bolt opened his eyes. Nothying but black. A strange whiteish object formed in front of him. It was the drugged up hamster, Rhino. "Bolt, Nala needs your help." Bolt looke down and shook his head. "I... I can't" "Listen Bolt, she needs a hero, someone to prove to her that the impossible, can become possible, IF YOUR AWESOME!" "You're right Rhino, besides, what do I have to loose?" "Your head." "Geeze, that makes me feel great." At that, Bolt came to.<p>

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Nala was pinned and locked on a table. When she was left alone, she was able to look around. What she saw would haunt her forever. Biological chemicals no doubt to use in a war, as well as a list of test subjects. And at the top was a year old female yellow lab. Her. A door behind her opened and an evil laugh persued. The door then shut.<p>

* * *

><p>As a man struggled to get up, a paw met his face. "Where is she?" The attacker was no more than a male black lab, no more than just over 1 year old. His name was Mopar, Nala's brother. Normally the goofy, happy, go lucky type, but was protective of his sister. He was at the spot where Bolt encountered Lightning and was greeted with a tank. The tank was no match for an angry Mopar who just happened to have a frag. After getting no info, Mopar set out to find Nala.<p>

* * *

><p>The man was nearing Nala and she new that this would be it. Strangely, 2 lazers shot through the door and needle planned for Nala. An object burst through the remaining door and made short work of the man. It neared Nala and could tell that she was completely freaked the hell out. "Nala, it's me, Bolt." "Bolt?" "Yeah, lets get out of here." Just as they ran out the door, Nala gave a lick to Bolt's cheek.<p>

* * *

><p>Well that's Chapter 15.<p>

Bolt- Hey Nala why did you lick me?

Nala- No reason.

Bolt- Strange. You seemed serious about it.

Nala- Woof Chicka Woof Woof.

Bolt- Don't get it.

Nala- Birds and the Bees?

Bolt- Birds hate bees.

Nala- (Whispers in Bolt's ear)

Bolt- Wait! You... Me... Doghouse? But I thought you lived inside?

Nala-(Face Paw) I'm talking about us having...

Dakoda-Moving on! First, Nala, I have absolutely no idea where you get your pervertedness from but I don't need to hear my dog talk like that. Next, I hope you enjoyed the chapter as well as the disturbing ending comedy skit.


	16. Chapter 16 Confrontation

_**I am alive! Special thanks to Mike 101 for being a great supporter and comming up with the new name for this story. I've had issues with the plot of the chapter. Hints at M rated content. I will have a survey on my profile for if I should make a lemon based off this chapter.**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 16: Confrontation<p>

5 hours had passed since Bolt and Nala escaped. They had found a car. Thankfully the dogs egos were big enough to by-pass the Pinto. A low rumbling noise became apparent. A tank stopped right infront of them only to reveal a black lab. "MOPAR! IS THAT YOU?" "Long time, no see Little Sis." "Who you calling little? If I recall, I have always kicked your ass." "So who's you're mate?" Nala and Bolt both had faces that said "What kinda fucking question is that?" "Um, Mopar, this is Bolt, he is not my mate." She walked up to Mopar and whispered, "yet." "I see, you guys are saving for a "banging" night." Nala walked away at that to get away from the embarrassment. Mopar walked up to Bolt for "The Talk." "You Know she's fixed right?" "Yeah." "Millions of dogs want you, Hell, my mate does, what is it about my sister that makes her the one for you?" "Her kindness, sarcasm, awesomeness, dominance, I'd have to say everything." "Well, I have to say that if anyone was worthy of her, it would be you." "Thanks Mopar." "Don't thank me, go get her." "I will." With that, Bolt ran off to confess his feelings to Nala. A few minutes later, Mopar could hear grunting. It was obvious that Nala was in control.


	17. Chapter 17 True Foe

Mopar heard yawning the next morning as Bolt and Nala wake up. "Good morning, have a 'scream'n' night?"

"What?" Bolt asked.

"Bolt, sweetie, no offense, but you are kinda a screamer." Nala Replied and snickered at the same time.

"So what's happening?" Bolt questioned, hoping to avoid any more embarrassment.

"Well, it turns out the guy trying to kill you is a dragon by the name of Malefor."

"I know him!" Nala shouted, "he is the main villain in the Legend of Spyro series, legend has it, once every ten generations, a purple dragon, master of all four elements, is born and decides the fate of the planet, he was the first and wanted to rule the world by destroying it. The second purple dragon, Spyro, was good and was able to stop him. Somehow Malefor must have gotten here." She turned around to see both males' jaws on the ground. "What? Can't a dog like a dragon? It's not my fault my owner was a fan of Spyro."

Bolt then turned to Mopar, "So... what's the plan? Do we kick the dragon in the nuts?"

"So to speak, yes" Mopar then called Nala over and they discussed the plan.

* * *

><p><strong>So... it's not long but I finally updated this story, special thanks to Krp101 for... well everyone will have to wait to see, I kept this short (Ha, it's funny because I'm only 5'2") due to my plan to update MUCH more often (And because Author Notes can be hilarious).<strong>

**So the story has gotten interesting, there won't be any other new LoS characters as then this would be a crossover like it's upcoming sequel, "A Bolt of Hope." Although, Spyro's son, Rift will appear at random times in the AN.**

**Rift: Hey Bolt?**

**Bolt: What?**

**Rift: You get to fight a dragon!**

**Bolt: *mumbles* great.**

**Rift: Hey Bolt?**

**Bolt: WHAT?**

**Rift: Is that how you are with Nala?**

**Bolt: Rift, I swear I will kill you!**

**Rift: Poke the fire breathing dragon, I dare ya!**

**Nala: Bolt, mind spending some time with me?**

**Bolt: *runs off* Coming!**

**Rift: *Pulls out ear muffs* Good thing I brought these.**

**Dakoda: Merry Christmas to you all!**


End file.
